Sand Sibs get Medieval
by J.S.Comack
Summary: the sand siblings go on a mission to a land that is protected by knights. rated from possible blood. chapter 8 now up
1. Chapter 1

_Please note that I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden ….._

_This takes during the time skip between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden_

"Come on Slowpokes!" Temari yelled to her younger brothers. "I think we're almost there."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. One week had passed since the siblings had left the village hidden in the sand and they were just getting to their destination._Pathetic._He had quickly discovered that grumbling to his sister would lead to getting verbally abused or attacked in his sleep, usually both. The last week hadn't been fun for him. Gaara followed the two, thinking about their mission.

-FLASHBACK-

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stood facing their mentor, waiting for instruction. Each knew very little only that they were about to get an important mission.

"You three listen carefully," their mentor, Baki, instructed, wondering if they were listening. "I assume you know about the land of Aliea, right?"

Kankuro looked puzzled. "Isn't Aliea the name of that place where instead of shinobi, they have warriors known as nicks?"

Temari gave her brother a reproachful look while Gaara calmly corrected, "They are called Knights." Kankuro cowered under his older sister's glare.

"Oh right."

Baki sighed and cleared his throat, recalling the siblings attention, "yes, Kankuro you are correct. Anyway the nation of Aliea would like to make an alliance with Suna." Temari's mouth dropped open. Kankuro started mumbling and stuttering gibberish. Gaara was the only one to not react instead he asked the question the other two were incapable of asking in their current states.

"Why us and why now?" his steady gaze fixed on Baki.

"Well, apparently a rumour has reached them that the shinobi are land hungry and are about to attack the neighbouring countries." Gaara's eyes widened while his older siblings tensed, wide eyed and speechless.

"That's right. The council chose you to travel to Aliea as representatives of the village hidden in the sand."

**-End Flash Back-**

"I guess this is it." Temari's uncertain voice interrupted Gaara's daze as they entered a clearing cut in half by a calm stream.

"Finally, that took way too long." Kankuro collapsed onto the ground, taking off his puppets.

"Come on Konkuro you can't be that lazy, we've only been travelling a week. Try to be more "Shinobi-like"" Temari scolded, kicking his foot.

"Ow! That hurt! We've been running all day, I think we need a break," Kankuro retorted, grinning mischievously while reaching up. "Even you need to sit, right Gaara?" Moving quickly enough to dodge Gaara's sand shield he grabbed both of his siblings' arms and pulled them down beside him. "See isn't that better, so when do we meet up with these "knights'?" Kankuro asked after they all had finished laughing or in Gaara's case slightly smirking.

"Most likely Tomorrow or the day after," Temari commented as she got up and brushed off her clothes. "So, we had better be ready to show them how calm and collected Shinobi are." Kankuro choked back a laugh, knowing that in this state I was better to agree with Temari then laugh. Gaara gazed unblinking at his brother wondering how he had managed to pull him down. Even Gaara didn't have enough control over his sand yet to stop it from automatically protecting him. _Hmmm could it be Konkuro's getting stronger?_ Gaara was perplexed. "Gaara, you have to remember that these people don't understand the shinobi way. So don't kill them!" Temari was STILL going on and on about what behaviour would conceive their new allies that Suna wasn't filled with uncivilized, land-grabbing brutes.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked suddenly, which was rare for him since he barely spoke.

"Am I sure about what? Manners?" Temari looked at Kankuro who shrugged, suggesting that he didn't know what Gaara was talking about either.

"About the knights coming tomorrow" Gaara glared at Temari. Not many can look Gaara straight in the eyes when he glares at you, Temari is no exception.

"W-Why do you ask?" Temari stuttered, flinching.

"Hey Sis, I think we got here late not early." Kankuro was staring past her as he spoke.

"Are you the ninjas we've been waiting for?" The young shinobi turned to see a group of men standing on the other side of the stream looking, for lack of a better word, shocked.

Well you can't blame the warriors of Aliea for being shocked. They were expecting tough, battle scarred ninja. Instead they find: a girl with four spiky ponytails sticking out of her head, a boy wearing all black and had strange purple markings on his face, and lastly a pale, sickly looking boy carrying a large gourd almost larger the him with strange eyes that had thick, dark circles around them.

"Who wants to know," Kankuro stood up and grabbed his wrapped up puppet.

Temari, after glaring at both her younger brothers for not warning her sooner, gave the warriors a small smile, "Hi, are you the knights from Aliea?" Kankuro rolled his eyes while Gaara's large blue-green eyes took in the group in front of them.

There were about 6 knights in total not including the two hidden lookouts disguised in the tree behind the sand shinobi. All were in their 30s, some even balding. They all wore heavy, metal armor from head to foot.

Kankuro couldn't resist smirking as he noticed the armor. _Idiots, do they really think they might be superior to Shinobi? They are weighed down by metal with minimum range of motion._

A large man stepped from among his comrades and said, "Yes we are. I am Joshua of Treebank, commander of the 15th battle squad. I was sent to escort the ninja from the Land of the Wind to the Castle. Are you the delegates?"

Temari nodded and replied, "We are shinobi from Sunagakure; The Village Hidden in the Sand. It's nice to meet you my name is Temari." She elbows Konkuro painfully in the ribs and glares pointedly at Gaara.

Kankuro winced and said, "I'm Kankuro," Temari continued to glare at Gaara to no effect, Kankuro sighed and shrugged. "And that's Gaara, he doesn't talk much." The middle child looked back and forth between Temari and Gaara and gulped. Kankuro's jaw dropped when a smug smile dawned on Temari's face and Gaara reluctantly faced the knights, who at watched the silence uneasily.

"Hi." Gaara's monotone voice seemed to puzzle the knights for they just stared at the strange 13 year old.

….

Joshua of Treebank was the first to regain his composure, "Well, it's nice to meet ninja from our new ally." He smiled but it was strained and fake. "You must understand that were expecting someone a little…." He stopped there, unsure how to continue without disrespecting them. I mean come on they were ninjas after all even if they are just kids.

"Older," Gaara answered staring at the Knight.

_Man, this kid is weird._"Yes, we thought a ninja village would send a top level ninja to show us the strength of the nation, not 3 children."

Temari looked at her younger brothers, worried that Gaara would ignore her previous instructions or Kankuro would say something stupid, and spook up quickly, "A village can only be great if its children learn from their elders. We're not children, we are Genin of the Village Hidden in the Sand and we are to understand your culture to report back to the village council in order to understand whether or not there is a hidden motive behind your alliance proposal. That is our mission and we will not fail. Is that good enough for you?"

Silence followed Temari's speech.

_First Chapter revamped 25/07/13!_


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH! Chapter 2…finally….Sorry it took me so long to update, I had to sleepover at my school (it was AWESOME)

By the way italics are thoughts in case you haven't discovered that…..anyway here it is.

The knights exchanged shocked looks as Kankuro started at Temari. "Way to go Temari, now they're scared of us." Temari glared at her younger brother as Joshua cleared as throat.

"Oh no, not at all. Thank you for clarifying your mission. I think we should get back to the castle as to our orders. Right, men?" He glanced at his fellow knights.

"Yes Sir!"

"Alright, so we travel fast so if you shinobi can't keep up just tell me and we'll slow down."

They travelled through the forest at what the knights' obviously thought was a break-neck speed but to the young ninjas' it was terribly slow. Since the three siblings had decided to wait until telling the knights that extent of their abilities, Joshua truly believed that the teens were dying from the work out. Mostly because when they had come along the three, they had been resting. Plus it had been almost 3 weeks since they had offered peace the sand village, unknown to the knight that the council of elders had debated their offer for almost two weeks after receiving it. _We'll see how three children ninja can compare to trained knights and squires_. Joshua wore a small smile for that rest of the journey.

….

The castle was located on a ridge overlooking a quaint little town. The castle itself wasn't much different than a feudal lord's castle back in the shinobi lands, except on a larger scale. Made entirely out of stone, it casted an imposing shadow over the small village. The roofs shone in the mid-day sun and thick wood doors opened to enter one of the many sentries posted on the wall spotted them approaching. The knights guided their guest past horse stables and workshops on their way to present them to the king and queen of the realm. The shinobi, who lived in a desert and didn't see horses very often, were surprised to see so many in one place. Upon reaching a large wood door Joshua stopped them. "You are about to enter the presence of King Justin the Amazing so act accordingly."

Kankuro raise his hand and asked, "What's a king?" The knights looked at him dumbly as if they couldn't believe he had asked that. Gaara and Temari looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"T-the King is the ruler of this entire land and you must show him proper respect." Joshua explained firmly, despite stuttering.

Kankuro looked at his siblings who were both glaring. _Why do I have to have a scary family? It was just a simple question, plus now the knights are looking at me weird._ The knight leader dude was leading into a leading them into a huge room. Kankuro gazed around in amazement;_you could probably fit three council rooms in rooms in here._They were facing some old guy, well not that old maybe about 45-50 years old, wearing a shiny crown on his head. Next to him was a similarly aged (old) woman wearing a smaller crown. Kankuro glanced at his sister who had also noticed the difference in crown sizes and the fact that, while the two were both sitting on thrones, the woman's throne was simpler and on a lower platform then her husband. "My King and Queen, I present to you the Sand Village ninja." Joshua was angled toward the king, almost ignoring the queen. At this point Gaara had joined Kankuro in staring at the frowning Temari, who was a woman's activist at heart.

"Very well." Gaara and Kankuro both stopped staring at their sister as the king spoke in a surprisingly squeaky, high voice. Kankuro swallowed a laugh as Gaara's eyes shined with hidden laughter. The knights didn't seem to see but Temari, who understood her brothers' enough to know, glared at them. "You are young for warriors." The King commented. "I am Justin, King of all of Aliea, and this is my wife, Darsi. Welcome to Aliea."

_Sorry this was so short but I'm so tired and I trying so hard not to fall asleep while writing this. I can tell I'm going to have A LOT of fun writing for King Justin. BWHAHAHA TTYL –falls asleep-_

_(Second Chapter revamped 25/07/13)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's another chapter by Moi! Hopefully this will be awesome!_

"Talking"

'Thought speak'

**Flashback **

Temari looked at the king and smiled. "It is an honour to be here, your majesty. I speak for my comrades, as well as myself, when I say that I hope that this visit will bring our nations closer together…..." Gaara mentally rolled his eyes, _Temari is always so formal._He shot Kankuro a look.

Over the months since the Chunin exam disaster, the two brothers had gotten closer and had figured out a way to talk silently to each other with only a glance. Mostly this was because Gaara didn't like talking all together, but also to cut down on unnecessary noise during important missions.

The glance Gaara sent him translated to something along the lines of: 'do you think she's ever going to stop talking?'

'Probably not until she runs out of air.' A large grin formed on Kankuro's face. Gaara smirked before returning to his normal blank expression.

"We are so pleased to have an opportunity to understand the Ninja way of life. You all must be tired after such travels. Please don't think of this as a mission, think of this as a vacation with new friends." The King had managed to interrupt the eldest sibling's pleasantries when she had stopped to take a breath. Kankuro smiled triumphantly at Gaara.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**"Come on Gaara, this is going to be so easy. Just a nice vacation to break up all the A and S ranked missions. Like last mission where we had to take back a stolen family heirloom from that crime lord." Kankuro looked up from his packing to glance at his younger brother.**

**"…"**

**"You have to admit that this mission can't be any easier."**

**"…"**

**"You sound like Temari" starts to speak in a high, squeaky voice. "Kankuro, this is not a game. We must resent our village and show that ninja's are not weak."**

**Temari's voice rang cleared from her room down the hall, "Kankuro, you had better be packing…."**

**Kankuro forming a mouth with his hand and moved it in time with Temari's speech. Gaara snorted as Temari entered the room.**

**"Are you mocking me?"**

**"Hey Temari, mocking you? Uh no…..just uh making shadow puppets." Kankuro didn't even sound convinced.**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

….

Kankuro's smug grin wasn't overlooked by Joshua, who had chosen that moment to look over at the silent shinobi. _Why is he so cocky_ (he missed the flashback so of course he assumes Kankuro is over-confident and not respecting the king request) _how dare he._

_…._

Temari listened as King Justin continued to talk about how they should consider this a vacation and his home was their home. It was obvious that everyone here either believed the rumours or saw their age and thought that the shinobi were week and could only send teenagers. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask…"

She saw this as the perfect moment to intervene, "Sir, the only thing we require is an area where we may train."

Behind her Kankuro groaned, the party all turned too looked at him, "Great. More training."

"Kankuro, shut up." Temari shot a death glare at her brother, "Please forgive my brother, he has no common sense." The King looked at Kankuro puzzled; he hadn't noticed the strange ninja wearing all black and sporting purple face paint.

"It's quite alright, though I'm surprised that all you require other than rooms are access to our training yards. George," A knight stepped forward, "would you please show these young ninja to their rooms and give them directions to the training yard. That will be all." Turning back to the oldest of the trio, who was in the midst of glaring at Kankuro, he said. "It would please me if you would join me for dinner tonight, I will send a servant for you. Come along, Darsi." The King stood, along with his wife, and walked out of the hall, ignoring the bows and salutes. Gaara and Kankuro looked worriedly at their sister, who was most likely to turn on them if they made a wrong move. _Sometimes having a sister isn't all it cracked up to be and they say I'm stupid_ Kankuro thought as that knight, George, led them through a passage that hopefully led to a bed.

_How was that? Please read and please review! :D_

_(Third Chapter revamped 25/07/13)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Really sorry about the wait my laptop got taken away and I've been suffering from terrible writers block. So here it goes….._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions or maybe I would…._

George looked back at the three puzzling guests as he led them through the confusing labyrinth of corridors, staircases, and hallways. _I guess the rumours are right, ninjas really aren't that strong, just look at them; they're not even as old as I am and I'm the youngest among the squires._The blonde girl with four large pigtails looked slightly curious as he pointed out some of the interesting things that they walked by.

"Here is one of our dancing halls," the statement echoed in the large, empty space. George smiled; the room still took his breath away. The marble floors reflected the tapestries that covered the stone walls. "The King will likely host a ball in your honour here after you are settled in," he was glad to see that the two ninja were impressed by the sheer awesome-ness of the hall...wait two? _Where is the other one? Could I have lost him? I hope not 'cause if I did I will be in so much trouble…._His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he looked around sharply. George's gaze found the smallest ninja leaning against a wall, looking bored. George sighed in relief.

"Excuse me" a feminine voice caused him to turn to the female ninja. "I was wondering if you could show us where we are going to sleep," she smiled at him.

"Oh yes, you all must be tired from your trip," George was embarrassed to have forgotten, "if you will follow me." he started walking, leading the foreigners to their rooms. _Idiot, how could I have forgotten, they're my age plus they haven't had the conditioning of knight training, of course they're tired._"Here you are," pointing to three doors, "I hope you find no problems." The 3 ninjas thanked him and walked toward them. He bowed and started to walk away.

"Wait, before you go, can you tell us what time training starts and where the practice fields are?" The squire looked at the speaker. _This girl wants to train with us, how interesting_. One of the boys, _why is he wearing makeup,_ had also turned and glared at the girl.

"Temari, do we have too?" the girl, Temari, gave him a truly frightening glance. "I mean uhhhh Gaara you agree with me right?" The strange one (a/n Kankuro) looked at the small redhead. George was puzzled. _Why look at him, he's obviously the youngest and the weakest, so why?_

When Gaara didn't reply, George looked at the girl, _Temari wasn't that her name?,_And cleared his throat, "training starts one hour after the dawn bell and entrance to the yards are at the bottom of those stairs," he pointed to a nearby staircase.

"Thank you, Knight George." Temari smiled at him, George smiled in return.

"I'm not a knight yet, I'm just a squire. You're welcome though."

"Goodnight then Squire George." Before he had walked out of ear shot he heard Temari say to the other ninjas, "Kankuro, we're going to train with the knights tomorrow so no complaining got that? Gaara, will you wake up me and Kankuro at dawn tomorrow…..thank you….." her voice faded as George walked down the stairs. _I guess tomorrows training is going to be interesting._

_…._

A figure watched the shinobi as they entered their rooms. _Hmmm this is going to be to easier them I thought._And the figure faded into the shadows.

_How is watching the sand siblings and what are they planning. Sorry for the almost worthless chapter. I'll try to write more often. Read the next chapter for a wicked awesome power struggle between knights and shinobi…. Please tell me what you think will happen and give me feedback._

_(Forth Chapter revamped 25/07/13)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 right? Wow this story is sooooo popular *crickets* oh well_

_I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors, I tried to fix them all but I might have missed some._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….I REALLY wish I did :P_

Kankuro's world was spinning. He had just learned in to kiss the hot supermodel in the middle of a calm meadow. _This can't be happening, why me?_"Get up you annoying, lazy…." The intrusive voice continued a string of insults. Kankuro gulped recognizing the voice. _What is Temari doing in such a beautiful dream?_His face fell as the supermodel started to fade and wake away. The meadow blurred.

"Come back!" Kankuro yelled as he rose quickly from his bed. Gaara and Temari barely spared him a moment's glance before returning to their own morning activities.

Gaara took the liberty of throwing a jar of purple war paint at Kankuro, "Get up already, we're going to be late."

Kankuro rubbed his face, "Did you guys draw on my face?" He looked at his siblings as they shook their heads. "And didn't we get different rooms?" Temari looked at him, annoyed that he had to ask.

"Of course we did, nimrod, but as per usual, guess who wasn't awake by the time both Gaara and I were ready to go train? Hmmm, any ideas?" _Wow she looks pissed._ Kankuro gulped and ran to get changed. After applying his paint and donning his cat eared type looking hat he was ready to go.

"Ok let's go." He promptly said as he grabbed Crow and headed for the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to brush your teeth and have breakfast?" Temari blocked his way. _Wow she is so scary._Kankuro backtracked muttering something about mean older sisters and telling him what to do.

_Incredible, Kankuro still took more than half an hour to get ready. So much for impressing the knights by showing up early._Temari walked through the two double doors that led to an open field. The kunoichi entered the yard, shadowed by her brothers. She walked directly up to a battle scared knight who seemed to be leading an exercise. "Excuse me," She interrupted politely. "Could you tell me where I and my teammates should train?" The knight looked at her then her brothers shocked.

"I haven't seen runts like you around here before," He noticed the sand village symbol on Kankuro's hat. "Oh you must be the ninjas that everyone's talking about. Official training for young ones like you starts in an hour so you can warm up over there." He pointed toward an empty corner before returning to his own drill.

_Well that was easy._They headed off to the indicated corner and began to stretch. "Kankuro you have to do something other than moving your fingers." Temari looked over at an upside down version of her brother before standing up from her back bend.

"But my fingers the only part of my body I need to stretch before we start training." The middle sibling whined. "You're not making Gaara do this…" Kankuro augment stopped as he turned to see the youngest of the group doing one-armed push ups. He groaned, "Gaara, how could you betray me like this?"

The redhead replied while starting to do clapping push ups, "I don't want to lose the bet. Do you?" Kankuro gulped and started to do sit ups. Temari grinned before returning to her own warm up.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**The trio stopped before leaving Kankuro's room. "I will make you both a deal," Temari began as her brothers looked at her bewildered. "If you two don't use any ninjutsu unless I give you permission then I won't hit you with my fan till your black and blue."**

**"That's not fair" Kankuro protested.**

**"How about none of us use our ninjutsu or any other ninja abilities unless the knights ask to see it?" Gaara headed off the brewing argument. **

**Both his siblings nodded in defeat before Temari piped up savagely, "if any of you breaks this bet than I'm allowed to whack you both with my fan how many times that I want." **

**"Agreed, only if you agree that if you break the bet then I'm allowed to lock you in the Black Ant" Kankuro shot back. **

**Gaara sighed before saying, "If you both break the bet, I will use sand coffin on both of you. Now that that's settled lets go."**

**-End Flashback-**

All three sand nin shivered as they recalled the punishments of breaking the bet. "HEY!" an angry voice broke the silence. "What are you doing in OUR corner?"

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuun well that's another chapter done…..sorry no confrontations between the ninjas and knights…..yet …I need your help, see I need some names for the knights….so if you guys have any ideas for names please tell me…I would also appreciate if you guys could tell me the knights speciality (like if they're good at horseback riding, sword play, archery etc.)….Thanks guys…..next chapter comes out next weekend hopefully…..please read and review._

(Fifth Chapter revamped 25/07/13)


	6. Chapter 6

_I'M BACK! With another fun filled chapter WOOOOT! (Note: don't drink coke when you're already filled with energy)_

The siblings turned to see a group of angry looking teenage boys wearing chain mail. The leader stepped toward them, a sword hung by his side; "Well?" he said impatiently, "What are you Newbies doing in our corner?"

Temari looked puzzled for a moment before answering, "We asked that knight over there where we could train and he said to go here, I'm sorry if we have offended you." She bowed before returning to her exercises.

The boy looked furious, "Hey." He reached up and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "know your place girl. I am Squire Devin and I am your superior. I should beat you for your insolence." Temari looked unfazed while Kankuro reached for his puppet only to remember that it was still in his room. _Dang it Temari, why did this have to happen now after you made us leave Crow and Gaara's sand in our rooms. This proves this is all your fault._Temari slowly grabbed Devin's hand and pried open his fingers, releasing herself.

"What is with you? Where are your manners? Is this how your treat a guest of your country? Shame on you." Temari stared at them, waiting for an apology.

Devin looked at his comrades and laughed, "We're supposed to believe that you guys are ninja's. Oh please. I mean look at that guy." He nodded at Gaara. "That shrimp couldn't possibly be any stronger than a drowning kitten. And him." He looked pointedly at Kankuro. "He wears more makeup then all the ladies at court, put together. Finally there's you." He sneered, turning his nose up at Temari. "If the ninjas allow woman to enter then they must be weak and we wouldn't want to have a treaty with them." With that he pulled out his sword. _Wow this guy talk__A LOT!___"Now I will teach you some manners."

He lunged only to find someone had grabbed his arm, "that's enough Devin."

_Sorry it was short but I was running out of time on the computer so I wanted to post something before the weekend ended. I'll update soon…please R&R_

_(Sixth Chapter revamped 25/07/13)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry….my new puppy won't let me near the computer for long…...I don't own anything ... BTW Temari is thinking in this one…..feels like a nice break…._

Squire Devin looked up at the knight holding his arm. "Sir Brian, sir." He saluted. "This girl was being disrespectful to squires and knights everywhere; we couldn't allow her to spread filth on our good names, now can we?" He looked up at Sir Brian.

Sir Brian looked disgusted, like something at crawled up his nose and died. "Girl," Brain faced Temari, "Is what this squire says true?" _wow this guys a jerk._

"No, you see me and my brothers," She looked at Gaara and Kankuro while the squire exchanged shocked glances. _Why are people always surprised we they find out Gaara and Kankuro are my brothers?_"We were just warming up here because that knight over there told us that we could go over here."," She took this opportunity to point at the knight still leading warm-ups. She looked up at the rather tall knight who was listening intently. "Then in the middle of our exercises, they showed up and started insulting us." Sir Brian looked over at the squires. All of them except for Devin and another boy had their heads bent in shame while Devin looked aghast that the knight would listen to a woman much less a foreigner. _I'll teach him soon enough not to underestimate me._

"Young lady I must ask who you are? And why start training here now? I haven't seen you or your companions here before." Sir Brain looked down at the blonde shinobi.

Devin piped up, "Who cares who she is? She's just a liar who doesn't want to get into trouble. Clearly you can see that sir. I mean those two couldn't possibly be her brothers and earlier she was saying stuff about how she was a guest of the kingdom and a ninja; which can't be true. She is probably some chit looking to black mail someone or find a rich, powerful husband because she obviously wouldn't have any suitors looking the way she does. I know all about her."

Another squire joined in, "Even if she was a ninja, it's not like she would be able to beat a man any day of the week."

Something in Temari snapped, all manners were forgotten. "How would you know anything about me? Or Shinobi's in general. I challenge you to a duel. Since you seem to know all about me you should have no reason about why you should decline."

Devin looked shocked. While the other boy smiled, "Fine, a chance to put you in your place"

….…

Sir Brian looked from the girl, who was grinning, to her make-up wearing 'brother' who was clenching and unclenching his fists. _Is this girl serious? Challenging a squire, this is crazy._He called for silence. "Since you seem hell bent to fight, allow me to make this official and mediate." _There, now I can stop him from killing her._

"Wait a sec" everyone looked at the tallest of the girl's 'brothers' (Kankuro) "I challenge that guy…Devin or whatever" He pointed at Devin.

Devin laughed and said, "This is going to be fun, I'll whip the ground with you."

Brian shook his head sadly. _Another kid who doesn't know these squires have trained for 7 years already, they don't have a chance._"Alright, you have 15 minutes to prepare for your duel be back here before that time is up." _I hope they come to their senses._

**-TIME SKIP…15 minutes later-**

Much to Sir Brian's aggravation, both parties showed up on time. "Okay may the first challenge step forward?" The girl and Squire Christian both faced him as their comrades took their positions around the make-shift arena.

"Now I, Sir Brian of Nostrain, announce that the battle between Squire Christian of Lestiner, and um…." His face flushed as he realized he didn't the girl name as the question didn't get answered earlier, "Miss, what is your name?"

She looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I'm Temari, Chunin of Sunagakure." Christen looked at her puzzled by her title.

"Temari, Chunin of Sonagakura"; Sir Brian was a bit uncertain of his pronunciation. "And Squire Christian's battle may begin." Christian wasted no time pulling out his sword and charging at her. She didn't move even as her opponent was knocked backwards by an invisible force. Temari walked over and reached for the piece of wood on her back. She opened it to reveal…a fan._What kind of a weapon is a fan_? She waved it once causing the almost unconscious squire to fly up into the air as cut started to appear on his skin. _That fan controls the wind?_ "Stop this match is over" Brian yelled to Temari. The wind stopped and the squire fell to the ground, Medics hurried over to treat him.

"Oh good now it's my turn," The make-up wearing stranger stepped forward along with Sir Devin. Still shocked that a teenage girl could control the wind and injure an experienced squire, Brian announced the start of the second challenge duel. _So the make-up guy is named Kankuro and he is from the same place as the girl. What does the word Chunin mean and why do these to kids called that? Can he control wind too?_Brian came back to reality just in time to see Devin run his sword through Kankuro's chest.

"Ha ha, as I said easiest thing in the world." Kankuro head was bent staring at the sword. _Poor kid, if he's still alive he probably in shock._Kankuro suddenly grabbed Devin's arm keeping him from pulling out his sword. "What the….? Were you hoping to tell me your finale request?" Devin tried in vain to release the fingers holding him arm. Kankuro head snapped up revealing half of his face was peeling off showing gears and mechanical stuff.

"I guess it's my turn to make a move?" The wrapped bundle on Kankuro's back suddenly came apart showing a crouched Kankuro. Brian looked transfixed at the sight. _Somehow he switched himself with a living puppet causing him to continue fighting using it….amazing._Meanwhile the puppet shot some nasty looking darts into Devin's neck causing him to collapse. Another medical unit arrived to take him to the hospital wing. By this time only Brian and the three strangers remained. Brian looked warily at the teenagers. _Even I, a so-called genius at fighting, couldn't possibly do any they can do. And they're only slightly younger than me._

"Well that was easy, I think we can count that as a warm up now let's get training." Temari said brightly to her companions.

"Temari, lets just relax for a while 'kay?" Kankuro looked at the girl and in a few moments an all fight had broken out between them.

"Are they always like this?" Brian asked the young red-headed bystander.

"Sadly yes," Brian eyes widened at the deep, emotionless voice the 13 year-old had. _I still don't know his name. Could he be as powerful as the other two?_ Brian dismissed the thought. _No way. he is just a kid._"Temari, Kankuro." All movement stopped as the older teenagers froze and looked at the red head. "I do believe I won the bet." _Amazing, they look scared stiff._Their eyes widened as they started making excuses to leave tripping over themselves in their hurry.

"What bet," Sir Brian's curiosity got the better of him. The kid looked at him, totally ignored his question and started to walk away muttering something that sounded awfully close to "Finally some peace and quiet." _I must report this to the king right away._Brian ran off.

….

_Those demons shouldn't have come here. That poor child must be under their control. I must save him. The demons must be sent back to hell._A shadow exited the training yard in search of information he needed.

_CLIFFHANGER! Is this mysterious figure the same one from before? Could it be more than one person has dangerous plans for the sand sibs? What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think will happen next…another chapter next week._

_(Seventh Chapter revamped 25/07/13)_


	8. Chapter 8

_As a reminder I will say once again that I don't own anything….. Except for my Nintendo 3DS_

King Justin sat in his favourite chair, listening to the tale Sir…._what was his name again? Brad? Charles? Christopher? Oh I'll find out later…._What's-His-Name was telling.

"The foreigners took down two of our top squires without breaking a sweat, it was amazing." He was telling the king, gasping for breath as he had sprinted all the way from the training yards to the throne room. Justin was puzzled. _Maybe I was wrong about those three youngsters, maybe the Shinobi of the Sand did send top fighters here…Nah!_

"Thank you, Sir Knight, for reporting this to me, I plan accordingly. You may go." Sir Why-Can't-I-Remmber-His-Name-This-Is-Driving-Me-In sane-But-I-Can't-Ask-Because-Then-I-Would-Seem-Lik e-A-Terrible-King (a/n….wow) bowed and left without a word.

"Excuse me Majesty, but I have an important discovery to share with you. _What? Another one?_

"Come in Father William, your always welcome to grace me with your presence. The shrewd head of religion entered and bowed to the king. _I hope he doesn't go pointing out demons again. The last time almost caused a civil war among the people just because I had to give in or else the people__and____knights would turn against me for "denouncing my faith", how ridicules._

"My lord, I came to talk to you about the visitors." _Oh thank you god, no more demons._"Two of them, the oldest to are demons that a controlling that young child to be a sacrifice." _Spoke to soon._"Father William, we cannot afford to go to war with the Shinobi Lands and if you 'rid the world' of these 'demons' then that is an act of war." _This can't be happening…..again._ "Of course my majesty, I will just take my leave" He stalked out of the room. _Well that was easier than it should have been._

_…_

**Father**___**William**_**POV:**

_Well, "we can't go to war" eh? Well I'll just get rid of them myself and disguise it as an accident. That will work! I must save that little boy._

_Yes I know very very very vey very short chapter, sorry again. I'm trying to get back to writing more plus summers starting so more time to write….So now we know who the "mystery character" from last chapter was…..but who was the guy form before that hmmmmm? _

_(Eighth Chapter revamped 25/07/13)_


	9. Chapter 9: NEW!

_I'M BACK! So I decided that I wanted to continue this story. I want to thank Colour Me Surprised for the amazing PM that got me back into this story. So I revamped all the chapters and will continue with new chapters. _

"Temari, this is all your fault." Kankuro whispered sharply at his sister from under his bed. They had been hiding there for 2 hours knowing that Gaara's sand tomb awaited them if he found them. The hiding spot was tight as there was bed was only meant for 1 person and underneath lower to the ground than expected.

"How is this my fault? All I did was defend my honor. I didn't see you coming to my rescue." Temari shot back from her position pressed, with her back pressed against Kankuro's.

"You shouldn't need me to rescue you. You are a fully trained Kunoichi of Suna. It's not like you're that whiny brat, Sakura, from Konoha. Damn I hate kids"

"Careful Kankuro, that so called kid is the same age as Gaara."

"True. But Gaara would never act ANYTHING like her. Speaking of Gaara, when do you think he's going to come back?" He shifted nervously at the thought of being trapped by the sand.

"Don't be such a coward." Temari rolled her eyes, "it's not like he's going to kill us"

"A coward? You're calling me a coward? If I'm a coward then you are as well." Kankuro's entire tone oozed of triumph.

"I'm not a coward."

"Oh yeah, then how about you go out there and find our _darling_ little brother, why don't ya." She did not respond expect to stiffen slightly. "Ha", he laughed. "That's what I thought." Temari elbowed him sharply in the back, jabbing it painfully in the space between his rips. "Ow, that hurts," he yelped.

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't, you're just upset that I'm better looking than you." He could feel Temari's muscles tense and he braced for the explosion.

"KANKURO! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Could you two please keep it down?" Both siblings froze hearing Gaara's voice. They both slowly moved their head out from under the bed. Gaara was sitting calmly on the windowsill, staring out over the courtyard.

"G-gaara," Kankuro stuttered. "How long have you been there?" He tentatively stood to his full height, stretching his sore muscles.

"I have been here for an hour. I came to inform you that I will wait until the mission is over to give you punishment for breaking the bet." The youngest shinobi smirked at his siblings' gobsmacked faces.

"You mean we didn't have to run away, or hide under that bed?" Temari asked, looking at her brothers with wide eyes before hitting Kankuro over the head. "See, you idiot, I told you that Gaara wouldn't hurt us."

"What are you talking about? It was your idea to hind in the first place." The argument turned physical as Temari tackled her brother, landing on top of him on the floor. Swiftly Kankuro flipped her off of him, capturing her hands in his. "Do you surrender, sis?" He smirked down at her.

"Never" She proclaimed as she locked her leg around Kankuro's, pulling him up balance. Both were so preoccupied by the mock fight that they missed a soft knock. Gaara glanced toward the sound before calmly walking over and unlocking the door.

…..

George trudged done the hall toward the ninja's rooms. _Why is it ALWAYS me? Those ninja's are dangerous. Well at least the older ones, the red head probably can't do much of anything. I bet he's a squire, yeah that's it; a ninja-squire. A young one at that. _With a grin he continued to the first room, took a deep breath, and knocked. _Here goes nothing. _No one answered. "Hello, is anyone there?" With a sigh he turned to leave. However he heard the sound of sound heavy falling from the next room done. _That's the older boy's room isn't it? _Slowly George moved toward the door and knocked softly. _Who knows what they could be doing. _

With a click, the door was unlocked and opened revealing the red head, _Gaara wasn't it?_ "Hello, um" George was at a loss as to what to say, "you see I heard this noise and-"The squire-ninja had walked toward the open window and sat on the sill. Taking this as an invitation to enter, George ventured in before stopping at the sight of the two older ninja's. The boy had the girl, Temari, pinned to ground, both panting heavily. "I-I'm sorry for intruding," he stuttered out. Both started before moving from their position on the floor, once they were standing the girl elbowed the boy hard in the ribs.

"Kankuro, you idiot, look at what you did. You've made a bad impression on our host." The boy, Kankuro looked at her shocked. "If you had just not been a coward we wouldn't be in this mess." Kankuro seemed lost for words as Temari turned toward George. "Hello again Squire George, What do we owe the pleasure of this meeting." She smiled. _These are ninja's; I mustn't be taken in by a pleasant appearance. _"I am dreadfully sorry for the scene you walked into. Family squabbles, you understand."

"Family squabbles?" George was confused but the term. _Maybe all ninja's all considered family for them. _

"Oh yes, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Temari" She smiled and waved a hand over the Kankuro, who was still shooting her incredulous looks. "And these are my two brothers, Kankuro…" Noticing he wasn't playing attention, she kicked him sharply in the shin.

Startled, Kankuro shoot his head and looked at George, "hello again, as my annoying sister said my name is Kankuro and this is our younger brother, Gaara." George couldn't believe that 3 completely different looking people could be related; he looked over at Gaara, strangely remembering that he hadn't ever heard his voice. He was disappointed as all he received as a disinterested nod before the boy turned back to look at the window. "So George," his concentration shifted, "not to be rude but why are you hear?"

"Oh yeah," He replied, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I was sent to inform you the lunch is about to be served, if you would be willing to join us." 

"I thought I was hungry." Kankuro laughed before receiving another slap from his sister.

"Of course we will come" She glared at her brother. "Just gives us a few minute to wash up, alright?" She smiled before leading him to the door. Before George knew it he was back in the hall. _Oh well, might as well wait. _

_And there you have it, another chapter. If you have any ideas on what should happen next, just review and tell me. _


End file.
